An extensive field collection effort in Virginia and surrounding states is continuing. To date, 309 samples have yielded approximately 5,000 immature Ceratopogonidae, of which nearly 3,000 have been isolated for individual rearing. From these attempts, 430 definitive associations of various life stages have been made for an as yet undetermined number of species. In addition, our collection and processing procedure permits indirect association of larvae and pupae from subsamples of the same substrate, or with adults which were collected by various means in the immediate vicinity of the substrate collection site. Procedures for rearing individual immature Ceratopogonidae have been developed which offer advantages over techniques used by others. These include the use of easily-scanned small petri dishes, individual emergence containers, and a selective variety of food sources, including live nematodes (Cephalobus sp., Rhabditis sp., Panagrellus sp.) and annelids (Enchytraeus sp.). Areas of unique biotic interest, such as the Cranberry Glades region of West Virginia and the greater Dismal Swamp in Virginia and North Carolina, have been emphasized. A significant portion of the collecting effort is directed toward locating and identifying previously unreported adult Culicoides. Thus, in the Dismal Swamp, 14 species of Culicoides have been collected, nine of which are new records for the area, and five of which have no described immature stages. Detailed information on macro- and microhabitat characteristics is being gathered.